En la noche de luna llena
by Delphos-IZ
Summary: Kana decide confesarse con el amo de los youkai, pero en noches como esa todo puede pasar.


En la noche de Luna llena.

_Ningún personaje me pertenece. Espero esto no resulte tan malo como croe, si lo es sólo pido no me odien demasiado ._

Fue una noche así cuando el amo de los youkais me llevó a aquel curioso restaurante y desde aquel momento lentamente las memorias de Rikou fueron sustituidas con aquella visión.

Era evidente lo que estaba pasando, ya lo había notado desde antes cuando aquella chica Tsurara se acercó a Rikou. Al principio pensé que no me importaba, pero al final me di cuenta del engaño; la verdad es que él significaba mucho para mí.

Me vi impotente para acercarme a él, Rikou era arrancado de mi por esa desconocida y en aquellos momentos tristes estaba él; el amo de los youkai.

Cada vez que nos veíamos me parecía notar algo familiar, exhibía una especie de cercanía que me recordaba algo, sin saber qué.

Luego de Kyoto y de la destrucción, pensé que lo mejor era hablar con Rikou, después de todo él era el amigo de aquel youkai.

No fue necesario.

Aquella noche de luna llena lo encontré sentado sobre el tejado de la casa de Yura, parecía mirar a la lejanía perdido en ocultos pensamientos que hubiese deseado conocer.

Entonces corrí al interior, subí las escaleras con la esperanza de encontrarme con él y por fin decirle de los sentimientos que bullían en mí.

Fue entonces que la ví; pálida como la misma Luna, su cabello negro se agitaba con la fría brisa, que parecía emanar de ella misma.

Él parecía no haberla notado, hasta que ella se acercó a la orilla y lo llamó "amo".

-Yuki-onna.-el youkai sonrió hacia la chica quien se sentó a su lado.

Hablaron un rato, no me atreví a moverme por miedo a que me descubrieran, al final la mujer bajó del techo, ayudada por la mano del youkai, quizás lo imaginé, no lo sé pero fue como si su mano estuviera reticente a soltarla. Fue un gesto que duró una eternidad, el tiempo congelado por la magia de aquellos dos.

Entonces quise bajar del tejado.

-¿Te vas?-el youkai estiraba el brazo para subirme completamente al tejado.

Lo miré incomoda, pero al mirar su rostro cerca al mío no pude evitar sonrojarme. Me sonroje como lo había hecho esa mujer blanca como la nieve.

-Me parece que no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo.- su voz indicaba que no había puesto atención a mi rubor ni a lo que podía significar.

-Sí, con tantos youkai pensé que podías estar por ahí.

Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió aunque por supuesto por dentro quería morirme.

Él me miró con un gesto burlón y regresó a su contemplación de la Luna.

-Esa chica…-empecé a decirle sin saber en realidad a donde quería llegar.

-Yuki-onna

-Yuki-onna es tu..-la palabra se me atoró en la garganta y me sentí como si me estuviese asfixiando sentí la urgencia de salir corriendo.

-Ella es la luz en toda esta obscuridad.-dijo el maestro de los youkai mientras me sonreía de un modo un tanto pícaro.

-Entonces tú y ella.-cada palabra que decía me destrozaba pues sabía el tipo de respuesta que tendría y sin embargo las seguía diciendo, como si mi corazón estuviese esperando a ser hecho pedazos.

-No, un solo beso de Yuki-onna sería caro, además ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer.-quise decirle que era un cruel, llamarle idiota pero sólo lo miré esperando que en aquella mirada reconociera mis sentimientos.

-¿Por qué te digo todo esto?-el youkai acercó su rostro al mío hasta que pude sentir su suave aliento sobre mí, sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los míos, cerré los ojos.

-Eres una excepción.-susurró apresuradamente luego de besar mi frente y lo vi alejarse por el patio, su silueta obscura iluminada por la Luna.

Aquella Luna de la cual no lo podía separar, pero la misma Luna que me hizo quererlo por primera vez.

-¡Amo!-Yuki-onna corrió a reunirse con su amo, en esa noche con luna a Rikou le parecía que Tsurara había bajado de aquel lugar.

Tsurara procedió a informarle de las nuevas travesuras de Natto y los demás en la casa de Yura, de pronto notando que su joven amo se encontraba muy silencioso instintivamente volteó a ver al tejado donde antes habían hablado y se encontró con la triste silueta de Kana.

Automáticamente su brazo rodeó al de su amo, quien sencillamente agarró la mano de Tsurara,¡si supiera la mujer de las nieves lo que habían hablado!

-¿Qué fue todo eso, amo?-dijo Yuki-onna sorprendida pero radiante con aquel gesto.

-No fue nada, tan sólo una excepción.-y siguieron su camino, en esa noche de luna llena.


End file.
